


The Race

by orphan_account



Series: Falling in love was always an option [1]
Category: Thor (2011), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, M/M, X-Men Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Thor have a friendly race between friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't think you're supposed to do that, Erik." Charles said, as he watched his friend warming up for their PE class.

"What, warming up?"

"You know what I mean, Erik." Charles said, nodding his head towards a student not far from them. "Thor Odinson."

"It's just a friendly race between  _friends_ , don't worry, Charles." Erik said, finishing his warm up, and began to jog towards the blonde male. Charles followed behind.

"Thor," Erik greeted, roughly slapping the built male’s back as a friendly gesture. “Hey, Loki.” he greeted Thor’s friend as well.

“It was nice to see you, Erik!” Thor beamed, his voice loud and clear. “Today is the day!”

“What day?” Loki asked out of curiosity.

“It's the day that we race each other!” said Thor happily, circling an arm around Loki. “It’s time we decide who’s the faster runner!”

“You will win, that's for sure” said Loki without hesitating.

“See? If Loki said so, then I won’t lose to you, no matter what.”

Charles interrupted. “I think Erik will make the finish line before you do, Thor.”

Erik had a smug smile on his face right after Charles said that. The brown-haired male circled his arm around Charles’s neck, leaning in close to him.

“And I believe in Charles more than Loki.” Erik grinned, his grin teethy.

“Come on, Lehnsherr, we don’t have all day!” Thor boomed, changing the subject back to their race.

Erik let go of Charles and walked beside Thor, knowing that he was going to make a huge fuss about it. “People of the Holy Field! (This caught the attention of most of the students on the field.) I have challenged Erik Lehnsherr, this brave young man beside me, to a 100 meter sprint! I would like to have all of you present to be our witnesses, as well as spectators!”

Erik sighed. Thor's tendency to get in touch with his Norse Mythology personality worries Erik out just a little sometimes. But Thor's a nice person, therefore Erik let it slide.

People around the field started to gather around the track lines. Two students volunteered to be the judge and the time-taker at the end of the 100-meter mark. Charles chose to wait for them at the finish line.

“Good luck,” he told Erik.

“I don’t need it as long as I have you,” winking, Erik flashing his smile once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheers started to resound through the whole field as Erik and Thor walked to the starting point. Some of the students even started bets. The teachers didn’t mind this friendly banter. They needed some new members on the school’s track and field team, anyway.

“Are you nervous, Erik?” asked Thor as he waved gloriously to several of his friends cheering for him.

“Why should I?” Erik questioned. “I promised somebody that I won’t lose this race, no matter what.”

“It’s Charles, isn’t it?” Thor asked. “Tell me, my friend. Do you love him? I’ve never seen you getting so attached to a 'friend' before.”

Erik said nothing, scanning his gaze on the gathering crowd.

“You’ll have to win against me to know that,” said Erik, smiling as he turned around to look at Thor.

“Well, get your confession script ready, Lehnsherr,” Thor smirked, and began to flex his legs a little as a warm up.

“I don’t think that will be necessary, Odinson,” Erik said, getting his body ready for the run as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to Charles and Loki at the finish line. Charles was pacing around nervously, muttering words to himself. The taller brunet stared at him.

It did not occur to him that this person, Charles Xavier, is indeed as cute as the rumors say. They did not have the same classes, and all Loki had known about Charles are purely based on rumours.

Seeing him walking back and forth, biting his rosy lips, blinking his sea blue eyes… It's no wonder that so many people had crushes on him.

“Are you always this cute?”

“Excuse me?” Charles got taken aback by Loki’s question. He stopped his pacing, and stared incredulously at Loki.

“It's just a race, stop being so nervous.” Loki said, casting his eyes towards the other end of the field. Charles did the same too, looking in the distance.

“I certainly hope so.” Charles sighed, pressing his lips together, the lush red once again distracting Loki. The taller male managed to roll his eyes and stepped away from Charles before any intrusive thoughts manifest themselves.

“Erik will win,” Charles muttered.

_“Race starts in 3!”_

“I do think Thor stands a better chance,” said Loki.

_“2!”_

“It's between you and me now, Odinson.”

_“1!”_

“To victory!”

_“Go!”_


	3. Chapter 3

Everything went quiet after the whistle was blown. All the excited chattering and cheering was tuned out from their hearing, only the thud of their shoes against the grass, and the sound of wind rushing against their ears. Adrenaline pumped through both energetic teens, each of them had their eyes trained on the finishing line.

Erik had his thoughts set on Charles. Friendly, adorable Charles. Charles who spent months trying to talk to him. Charles, who went all the way to make sure he does not get into any more fights with the bad students. Charles… the one who changed his life in ways that he was not aware of. He wasn’t going to admit that he liked Charles’ presence around him. He loved his best friend, but romantic thoughts would just make Charles left him if it ever got out.

Thor, however, had his thoughts set on Erik.

All of this happened when Thor's soccer buddies had told him that Erik was quite the rising star in track and field. After witnessing him compete on the field with their classmates during a compulsory PE session, Thor found himself completely attracted by the boy called Erik Lehnsherr. He wanted to get to know Erik more, which is why he issued the challenge in the first place.

Being issued a challenge by a total stranger reminded Erik of the times when he was still unable to afford to come to school, but he never backs down from a challenge.

The finishing line was coming into sight. The cheering voices slowly came back into Thor’s ears, and he vaguely slowed down, letting Erik win the race.

A friendship is worth more than a victory.

“Erik wins this race!” The volunteer judge announced, and students who were rooting for Erik cheered happily.

“Yes!” Erik yelled in excitement, pumping the air with his fists while trying to control his rapid breathing, his chests heaved and fell with every breath he took.

“Erik! You won!” Charles exclaimed as he hopped to Erik’s side, hugging Erik tightly despite Erik still recovering from the run.

“Of course I will, Charles,” Erik said, nestling his face against Charles' hair ever so lightly. “I said I had you.” Erik let go of Charles’, missing his touch.

On the other hand.

“I’m sorry, Loki. I lost the race,” said Thor sheepishly, but a smile still hung on his face. Loki was starstruck from the sight of Thor grinning, sweat glistening against the morning sun, but he managed to hide his blush with a cough. “Any punishment for the loser?”

Loki’s face blushed bright red immediately, already having inappropriate thoughts.

“Oh come on, Loki! Don’t think about stuff like that. My treat for anything you eat today, alright. Hey, Erik!” The winner of the race turned around to look at Thor. “Wanna go get some drink? Bring Charles along if you'd like! It’s on the house!”

“Sure!” 


End file.
